Pequeños Sueños
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU/One-Shot] Pequeños sueños que pedían dos niños inocentes que ni lo recuerdan al crecer pero con alterar el tiempo esos sueños se vuelven realidad…


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de King of Fighters_ **No** _me pertinence._

 **Aclaraciones:** _ **One-shot/AU**_ _Iori x Leona. Quizás tenga algunos Ooc, dije quizás jajaj. Letra cursiva son recuerdos o visiones del pasado no cambiado._ _ **~…Flash Black...~**_

" _Letra cursiva y entre comillas": son los pensamientos._

 _ **«**_ _Letra cursiva con fechitas_ _ **»**_ _: son frases o párrafos de una canción (xD) Que no me pertenecen, solo quiero que dé a entender mi idea._

 _Esta idea lo tenía hace varios días atrás cuando escribía el capítulo (XV) de The Brave Girl. Espero que les guste._

 _Otra cosa, esta relacionado con el después de los acontecimientos de King Of Fighters XIV (si quieren imagínense a los personajes con esos gráficos o sino con XIII) Pero habrá un pequeño cambio que obviamente es de mi parte y de mi inspiración._

 **Summary:** _[AU/One-Shot] Pequeños sueños que pedían dos niños inocentes que ni lo recuerdan al crecer pero con alterar el tiempo esos sueños se vuelven realidad…_

* * *

 **Pequeños sueños**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _¡Aprende de una buena vez!_ _—oía el pelirrojo tras haber recibido una pata fuerte en su estomago y con su poco esfuerzo se incorporaba lentamente para enfrentar a un sujeto de apariencia madura._

 _El niño apenas acaba de cumplir los diez años y ha llegado a esa edad sin la presencia de su madre; ahora estaba siendo educado por su padre, tres años atrás perdió a un ser muy querido por todos, a Ume Yagami, tanto como padre e hijo la van a extrañar porque les queda un largo camino._

 _Isao_ **(1)** _Yagami tenía la responsabilidad de educar a su hijo como hicieron sus ante pasados, aunque su esposa siempre estuvo en contra de la enseñanza; porque Ume quería que su hijo siga su camino y que se desviara de su destino. Ahora se tenía que implementar quien seria el enemigo a futuro en el destino de Iori Yagami por más que se quiera reusar, el camino de este pequeño ya estaba declarado por culpa de su Clan: aunque lastimosamente, Isao no estará por mucho tiempo viendo como su hijo acabe con el nuevo heredero del Clan Kusanagi._

— _¿N-No podemos descansar?_ _—Su voz débil apenas era un murmullo._

— _Arg…Sí, sigues descansando no podrás avanzar nada, hijo—Su voz madura y grave retumba como un eco en su cabeza —.Serias una deshonra para el Clan Yagami—Se aclara la garganta y le da un puñetazo en el rostro de su hijo._

— _Ahora si puedes descansar, Iori._

 _El niño de cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color se recostaba en el suelo con la vista perdida en el cielo estrellado. Por su cuerpo tenía moretones y algunas manchas de sangre: por la nariz salía un líquido carmesí, su remera blanca y pantalones negros estaban completamente ensuciados y manchados._

 _¿Cuánto horas se tardaron? Porque todo este entrenamiento obligatorio se había transformado en algo eterno; como un eterno castigo para un niño común que tiene otra clase de sueños a realizar para su futuro y derrotar a un enemigo de otro Clan nunca estuvo en sus pequeños sueños. Iori siempre estuvo interesado en la música y eso fue gracias a su difunta madre, quien lo alentó para que cambie de destino…_

— _Cuando crezca y tenga una familia, nunca seré como ese hombre pero en el fondo lo quiero y se que él me quiere a pesar de este entrenamiento—Tomo una pausa para recuperar un poco de oxigeno—. Aunque hoy sea veinticuatro de diciembre y esta vez sin mi madre._

 _Al ir creciendo Iori Yagami con tan solo dieciséis años tuvo que tomar una decisión definitiva, seguirá con sus expectativas de ser un gran músico pero en su camino: tras la muerte de su padre, se incluyo el siguiente objetivo por la cual había entrenado por todos estos años. Y así salvar a su Clan de la maldición que lo corrompe por hace siglos; derrotar al Clan Kusanagi._

 _ **[…]**_

 _Una niña de edad aproximada a los once años caminaba sin rumbo en una aldea completamente destrozada y observaba todo su alrededor porque no entendía nada, su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Ella no había notado que su ropa se encontraba manchada con un color carmesí, por sus manos escurría algo ese mismo color por sus manos…_

 _La pequeña Leona temía por su seguridad hasta que vio a un comandante que estaba haciendo un informe de esta aldea desconocida, su campamento no se encontraba tan lejos de esta parte de la Selva japonesa._

— _¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?_ _—Cuestionaba el comandante al encontrar a esa pequeña e inocente niña de cabello azul— ¿Dónde están tus padres?_

— _L-L-Leona…—contesto la niña con su mirada cristalizada y negó ante la segunda pregunta del señor, porque no sabia en donde estaban sus padres._

— _Ven conmigo, tengo un refugio, confía en mi—le decía este al ofrecerle su mano—Necesito refuerzos, repito, necesito refuerzos—hablaba Heidern en su radio._

— _¿Cómo se llama señor?_

— _Comandante Heidern, a su servicio—contestaba al hacerle un saludo militar y la niña imito el mismo gesto._

 _Otra silueta se quedo contemplando la situación parecía un sacerdote pero en realidad era un seguidor de Orochi, el hakkesshu del viento con el nombre de Goenitz._

 _Cuando ambos se encontraron con los cadáveres de los padres de la pequeña, el comandante prefirió taparle los ojos ya que aquellas dos personas se las encontró sin vida. Mientras Leona seguía con sus ojos tapados tenia ese mal presentimiento de que algo malo estaba pasando y sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas manchadas._

" _Solo quiero ser feliz, mi pequeño sueño es eso" pensaba la niña al pasar las palmas de sus manos para secar sus lagrimas. "Papá…Mamá…"_

 _Después a lo largo de su camino, Leona llevo el apellido Heidern y se volvió un nuevo recluta en el equipo de Ikari Warriors junto a los mercenarios; Ralf Jones y Clark Steel juntos hacen un gran equipo. Ella comenzó a participar en el torneo de King Of Fighters a partir del '96 a temprana edad para cumplir las misiones que ordenaba su padre adoptivo._

 _Pronto ella descubriría parte de su identidad y la maldición que padece por ser la nueva hakkesshu del agua pero no sabe de su hidrokinesis. El disturbio de la sangre._

…

La luna creciente se posaba sobre todo el cielo nocturno y estrellado dando así un ambiente agradable, frío y solitario: durante la tarde casi noche estuvo cayendo nieve en toda la ciudad de Tokyo así que el césped verde estaba bañado con una capa blanca también sobre los edificios, bancas, juegos de las plazas y por las calles incluyendo también las veredas. Un sujeto con tres regalos sacudía la nieve que caía desde una rama de un árbol a su chaqueta de cuero bordo, sentado admiraba toda la capa blanca que rodeaba el parque; su cabello rojizo salió a la luz por la poca iluminación de dicho lugar, su vista perdida daba a entender que estaba encerrado en sus recuerdos.

Una fecha como hoy estaría entrenando como de costumbre o andaría componiendo alguna canción nueva para probar el ritmo con su banda, también podría estar de gira pero este día es diferente porque hizo una promesa y no debería romperla por cuestiones laborales. Sí, Iori Yagami estaba esperando a alguien ¿Quién será?

Con tan solo veinticinco años tuvo otras oportunidades que salieron delante de su camino y esto es a las personas "desconocidas" que se interpusieron en su camino y que pronto se quedaron en su vida para ser amistades, quizás también logrando una relación amorosa.

¿Quién será la mujer afortunada?

Habían pasado ya cuatro años más o menos de los acontecimientos del torneo de King Of Fighters XIV por la cual había sido patrocinado por Antonov y los ganadores fueron nuevamente el equipo Japan Team, obviamente se llevaron las felicitaciones de los otros participantes y el trofeo de dicho torneo. Verse nunca llego a existir en esa línea, ni siquiera salieron las almas del pasado…

Ninguno de los participantes tenía la misma memoria que Iori Yagami pero aquellos participantes que fueron arrastrados por la vorágine de almas, también podían recordar lo que había sucedido en casi dos años atrás: atrapados en una línea temporal mientras que el resto de los participantes se quedaron congelados con la llegada de ese nuevo ente maligno.

 _ **~…~**_

— _Como siempre…Monsieur—escuchaba el pelirrojo en silencio y gruño al identificar a esa voz—.Tsk…Ash._

— _¡Soy Orochi…Ahora…Aquí…Regresa a la nada! —_ Kyo inclinaba su cabeza.

El castaño prestaba atención a la vibración que hacia su celular, que estaba guardado dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta blanca. Cuando revisa el mensaje y al final tenia las iniciales C.K.

 _-Kyo estoy entrando al estadio, ¿Qué ha sucedido?_

 _¿Qué son esas entidades negativas que percibo muy cerca?_

 _C.K-_

— _¡San Shingi no Ni!_ _—_ exclamaba el pelirrojo tras agarrar a su enemigo para arrastrarlo por el suelo para mandarle varias explosiones de fuego que esto lo levantaba y a su ves lo ahorca mientras lo daña aun más con un pilar de fuego purpura, este movimiento dejo muy lastimado a Verse.

— _¡Ahora Kusanagi!_ _—_ grito otra voz del otro lado, una voz femenina que al instante la reconocieron.

Kyo afirmaba con la cabeza por la orden que le dio Chizuru Kagura, quien llegaba corriendo a la batalla.

— ¡Vamos! —reacciono al correr hacia su enemigo emanando sus flamas carmesí contra su enemigo.

Yagami estaba distrayendo lo más que pudo a la entidad que se presento ante ellos al caer del cielo nublado y tormentoso.

— _¡Verse!_ _—_ Exclamo la entidad maligna que flotaba en el cielo cubierto de nubes y truenos— ¡No! Finalmente te encontré, tú fragmento será mío.

Al ente maligno se le estaba desvaneciendo partes de su cuerpo y que se hacia polvo, sus gritos desgarradores causaba un eco profundo en el estadio del torneo: las pantallas se caían bruscamente y se chocaban contra las paredes así agrietando otras para probar el derrumbe total del estadio. La fuerte ventisca azotaba materiales metálicos y los mandaba a volar, luego estaba los relámpagos que impactaban en el suelo y en las paredes. Pronto el lugar estaba completamente vacío y sin público, solo estaban los participantes que observaban la escena de Verse siendo destruido por los tres guardianes de los tesoros sagrados y con la ayuda de Shun Ei.

Verse calcula un movimiento en falso por parte de Yagami y logra agarrarlo del cuello para mantenerlo flotando en el aire, de a poco unas pequeñas chispas se consumían en la vestimenta de su rival y lo lanza lejos de su grupo. El cuerpo herido de Iori choca contra los mercenarios del Ikari Warrios Team, el resto de los participantes quedaron congelados porque su enemigo había aprovechado ese espacio para manipular la realidad y paralizar a todos, excepto a los peleadores.

— _¡Ahora vas a morir!_ _—_ musito el ente tras asomarse hacia el pelirrojo.

Iori mostraba una sonrisa sínica hacia su enemigo, ni siquiera se podía levantar ya que los mercenarios trataron de ayudarlo pero en ese momento ese ser maligno ya había lanzado un movimiento idéntico al de Kusanagi que era _pirokinesis:_ donde podía manipular el control del fuego. Ralf y Clark quedaron paralizados ante el ataque por unos segundos veían sus vidas pasar frente a sus ojos pero un destello azulado paso delante de los tres hombres dejándolos desconcertados e impresionado por un movimiento inoportuno. Quizás Iori no mostro la expresión de sorpresa ya que irónicamente esperaba su muerte.

— _¡Yagami!_ _—_ exclamo Kyo preocupado.

Chizuru había logrado acercarse más al punto del caos, podía ver a todas sus ex compañeras de equipo congeladas al igual que el resto de otros equipos. Ella quizás no estuvo quieta como estatua porque ese ser supo de su llegada… Cuando se quedo al lado de Kyo vieron como una barrera enorme de agua se armaba una pared, cubría al Ikari Warriors Team y a Iori Yagami que se encontraba mal herido.

El Kusanagi pronto noto la vestimenta y ese cabello azulado que se ataba en una sola coleta: se trataba de la ahijada del comandante Heidern, Leona Heidern que apareció con su sorpresivo movimiento de _hidrokinesis_. Al parecer ella ya había aprendido en manipular un poco más sus poderes, incluyendo el disturbio de la sangre.

Las almas que impactaban contra la barrera de agua se trataban de los deseos de la gente que; deseaban venganza e ira se dispersaron por todo el mundo. Leona Heidern hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para defender a sus compañeros y también incluyendo a Iori Yagami.

— _Arg…_ P-Pronto van a romper esta barrera, cuando les diga corran hacia Kusanagi y a Kagura—advertía cuando caminaba hacia adelante chocando contra las almas — ¡Corran ahora!

Al dar esa orden tanto como Clark y Ralf ayudaron a Yagami en levantarlo para cargarlo hacia los otros dos luchadores.

— _Siempre…Vigilándote_ —una voz familiar dejo paralizada a la militar. Ella negaba y negaba porque no quería oír la voz de su padre ya que podría ser una trampa.

— _¡Leona resiste!_ _—_ grito Ralf al unísono.

—Kyo, Iori es el momento de unir fuerzas de nuevo—decía la guardiana mientras que ayudaba a Iori para que se mantenga de pie.

— _¡Resiste así Leona!_ _—_ exclamaron ambos rivales tras correr al mismo tiempo y emanando las flamas carmesí e purpura.

Verse se apareció atrás de la joven para tomarla del cuello y quebrar la barrera de agua; la levantaba del suelo para lanzarla hacia Kagura, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran.

— _¡Leona, Chizuru!_ _—_ reaccionaron sus compañeros al unísono.

— _Tres…Dos…Uno—_ hacían un conteo ambos peleadores.

Verse no se esperaba este ataque masivo; los puños se unieron tanto del lado derecho como el lado izquierdo con el fuego purpura y el otro carmesí para darle un fuerte impacto dentro del corazón de la entidad, haciendo que su cuerpo se quebrara al instante siendo solamente polvo.

Las almas empezaron a descontrolarse creando un agujero negro debajo de todo el suelo; consumiendo a los participantes que vencieron a Verse. Todo se estaba rebobinando para los seis luchadores, había cuatro fantasmas del pasado que rodeaban a Iori y a Leona…Nadie entendía nada.

Solamente todos ellos se movieron en diferentes partes del tiempo, sus almas no salieron de sus cuerpos pero tomaron un papel para alterar la línea del conflicto…

Cuando pisaron la tierra nuevamente, Kagura ya no sentía esa presencia maligna que había aparecido en el estadio y sentía como otro aire que le daba escalofríos. Ralf, Leona, Kyo, Iori y Clark no entendía nada porque las personas que los rodeaban tenían una vestimenta era algo anticuada para que sea su época… Además todos vieron a dos seres que poseían esa apariencia similar a Kyo y a Iori, ahí fue cuando la guardiana se dio cuenta de la situación.

—Estamos con nuestros antepasados…—musito la joven quedando perpleja con la imagen del Clan Yasakani y Kusanagi.

— ¡¿Qué?! —reaccionaron alterados los mercenarios del Ikari Warriors, hasta pestañaron dos veces con ver un "duplicado" de Leona Heidern pero la vestimenta las diferenciaba.

— ¿E-Eso quiere decir que podemos evitar la pelea de nuestro clanes? —cuestionaba Yagami con indiferencia en su mirada pero internamente sentía un gran alivio. Vio a Chizuru que afirmaba con la cabeza.

—E-Entonces…—Leona tomaba una pausa por unos minutos para procesar lo que se acababa de enterar— ¿Cómo saldremos de esta línea del tiempo?

De pronto un pergamino cayo del cielo y con la suave brisa llego en las manos de Kyo Kusanagi, que sin dudas la situación era más extraña y menos comprensiva aunque después su compañera le quito el objeto de sus manos; en ese papel decía claramente los hechos que deberían cambiar y estaba todo bajo el titulo del _"Pergamino del destino"_ eso quizás fue a causa de las almas que crearon el agujero negro después de la muerte de Verse.

—Aquí dice si cambiamos ciertos hechos se reemplaza el anterior…—leía el coronel al señalar un párrafo donde avisaba esa situación—.También volvemos al presente pero ese presente cambiará con tan solo solucionar un tema.

—Significa que los fantasmas eran nuestros padres…Leona—musito Iori sin ni siquiera hacer contacto visual con ella.

—Mis padres…

— ¡Listo ya esta hecho, ellos quieren que cambiemos la línea del tiempo! —exclamo Kusanagi con cierta emoción—.Yagami significa que puedes cambiar el destino de tu clan y volver a ser Yasakani.

Kagura sonrió ampliamente y apoyaba sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo y de la joven militar, los mercenarios no sabían como reaccionar a este tema pero harían lo posible para evitar las muertes de los padres de Leona…

—Después de todo ustedes dos tienen esperanza de ser felices—comentaba la joven del Clan Yata manteniendo un semblante sereno ante aquellos dos participantes que más adelante hicieron contacto visual por unos segundos y luego se desviaron.

— ¡Y ahora empecemos! —exclamo Kusanagi levantando su puño hacia el cielo nocturno.

 **~…~**

El pelirrojo exhala el vapor cálido de su boca porque ya había revisado la hora del reloj de su muñeca que marcaba cerca de las ocho menos veinte. Sus zapatos hacían un pequeño ruido al chocar contra el suelo de cemento de a poco perdía la paciencia.

Dos siluetas que estaban recorriendo la zona se dejaron ver en la poca iluminación, Yasakani sonrió ampliamente ante sus dos compañeros.

— Kyo, Chizuru… —mencionó sus nombre para captar su atención — ¿Desde cuando están juntos?

Kusanagi volteo bruscamente ante la voz de su ex rival, IoriYasakani (ex Yagami). Los tres intercambiaban miradas; primero la pareja que andaba caminando por el parque con toda esta nieve y segundo el argumento que tenían que preparar para su compañero de equipo e alianza.

—Pues fue cuando alteramos el destino—decía el castaño tras aclararse la garganta y entrelazaba sus dedos con su pareja.

—Es cierto, además no eres el único que tiene pareja—aclaraba Kagura al sonreír de lado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Yasakani todos sabemos de tu relación ya no es necesario que andes ocultándote—le reprochaba su ex rival.

—Bueno, nuestro pequeño sueño lo quiso así—comentó de forma arrogante.

Kyo sonreía de manera picara ante las palabras del pelirrojo aunque no debería provocarlo porque su problema había sido solucionado hace varios siglos atrás…

— _No queras decir también nuestro nuevo destino—_ otra voz femenina capto la atención del equipo de los tres tesoros sagrados.

Ellos se quedaron observando a una muchacha de aproximadamente veintitrés años: de cabello largo y azul al igual que el color de sus ojos, su atuendo era un chaleco de cuero verde oscuro y tenia un collar de la estrella de seis puntas que estaba hecho de la piedra radiestesia, una calza negra con lana para calentar sus piernas y usaba botas del mismo color. Aquella mujer es conocida como Leona Gaidel pero también es ahijada del comandante Heidern y de la señora, Sandra Heidern: serían sus padrinos.

— _¡Papá!_ —dos vocecitas juguetonas gritaron emocionados para abrazar a su padre.

—Shun, Natsuki al fin llegaron—comento el pelirrojo al sonreír complacido.

—Supongo que estamos interrumpiendo una salida familiar—musito Kyo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

—No hay problema chicos, si quieren pueden acompañarnos—contradecía la joven en tono sereno.

La pareja intercambiaba miradas y luego con los pequeños niños que seguían abrazando al pelirrojo. Kusanagi recordó cierta situación pendiente que le quedo en su hogar y prefirió insistir en retirarse de la junta familiar.

—Me olvide de dejar al margen los regalos de Maki y de Ukyo —dijo este al poner sus brazos sobre la nuca y su mujer le dio un pellizco en la mejilla como reproche.

—Vamos rápido antes de que se desilusionen devuelta…—agregó Kagura al suspirar pesadamente por su marido—.Feliz Navidad y que tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo, Leona, Iori saludos al resto de su familia—se despedía al levantar la palma de su mano.

—Nos vemos Chizuru—se despedían sus amigos al unísono.

— _¡Buena suerte tíos!—_ exclamaron los pequeños.

Shun y Natsuki son mellizos de tres años casi cuatro: el niño tiene ojos azules y cabello rojizo tenía el peinado similar a su padre, mientras que la niña tenía cabello largo e suelto de color azul y ojos rojizos. Claramente eran los nuevos herederos al Clan Yasakani y al Clan Gaidel. Iori les había entregado sus obsequios incluyendo a su mujer, Leona.

—Y ¿Dónde vamos? —preguntaba ella con una expresión tierna en su rostro.

—Pues a mi casa supongo, arregle algunos preparativos con nuestros familiares y con los padrinos de los niños—respondió el muchacho con cierta sonrisa.

—Me sorprende nuestro nuevo destino…Yaga…digo Yasakani—musito al abrazarlo de inesperadamente y su marido correspondió el abrazo.

— _Logramos cambiar nuestro destino y fue juntos_ —le susurraba en el oído— _.Con nuestro pequeño sueño…que era…_

— _Ser felices._

— ¿Papá como conociste a mamá? —preguntaba Shun con cierto brillo en sus ojos al ver a sus padres reunidos.

Ambos jóvenes adultos toman distancia por unos minutos para quizás responder una pequeña e incrédula pregunta muy curiosa que hacia su hijo. Natsuki se quedó atenta al relato que iban a contar sus padres.

—Pues veras…—su madre no sabía por donde empezar.

 _ **~…~**_

— _¡Bienvenidos al torneo de The King Of Fighters '96!_ —Se presentaba el conductor arriba del cuadrilátero— _Por un lado presentamos a los Ikari Warriors Team versus Yasakani team._

Las personas que alteraron el destino de todos; en ese mismo año Leona Gaidel se presentó como nueva recluta en el equipo Ikari ya que Heidern no quería involucrar a su hija en esta clase de torneos porque todavía siente que le falta practicar. Ambos equipos hacían contacto visual para intimidar al otro pero las ex secretarias de Rugal Bernstein no tienen ningún conocimiento respecto a la línea del tiempo que se altero.

—Creí que esas chicas cambiaron de profesión—comento el teniente Steel confundido.

—Camarada ellas se desviaron de Rugal—contradecía el coronel al suspirar pesadamente—.Mature y Vice trabajan en una empresa de revistas de la moda.

—Es raro volver a este tiempo y ver el gran cambio—decía la militar al sonreír ampliamente—.Siento un gran alivio en mi interior.

— ¡Oye! Leona Gaidel vamos a repetir el mismo enfrentamiento—musito Iori estando del otro lado.

— ¿Quieres apostar, Yasakani? —interrogaba Ralf con cierto entusiasmo.

— ¡Apuesto tu chica por una de mis compañeras! —exclamo el pelirrojo tras sentir miradas detrás de su espalda.

— _Tsk…_ ¿Qué dices Leona?

—D-De acuerdo…—respondió sonrojada.

Nadie sabía que el Ikari Warriors Team poseía los recuerdos de varios años atrás y ahora desde el '94 que los mercenarios armaron equipo con su comandante después, llego el año donde estrenarían a su nueva compañera de equipo. Aparte la pareja que hay entre Leona e Iori ya se había armado hace mucho tiempo y aun así mantienen sus recuerdos en su nuevo presente…este presente.

Cada rumbo de su destino dio un gran giro para todos incluyendo para la pareja de Chizuru Yata (Kagura) e Kyo Kusanagi que de poco a poco se mantienen unidos.

 _ **~…~**_

—Pues nos conocimos con tu madre en un torneo —agrego Yasakani tras levantar entre sus brazos a sus hijos— ¿Qué regalo me trajiste, Leona?

—B-Bueno…yo…—trago saliva en seco y se acerco al oído de su marido para susurrarle algo.

La expresión fue completamente anonadado y casi sin aliento por parte de su marido y luego apareció una agradable sonrisa, su esposa estaba sonrojada por la noticia…Claramente era una gran noticia.

—Entonces… ¿Otro?

Ella afirmaba con la cabeza y obviamente esto seria un gran regalo para ambos, también para los abuelos, para los hermanos tanto como de él como los hermanos de Leona.

Cuando alteraron su destino no solo ellos cambiaron el suyo, sino que también al resto de los peleadores; Iori evito el pacto de Orochi con su Clan, que ahora Yasakani sigue siendo reconocido por su heroísmo al igual que el Clan Kusanagi. Isao e Ume, quienes son los padres del pelirrojo están vivos ya que la maldición no fue afectada a ningún descendiente y al solucionar esos acontecimientos Iori conoció a su hermana Mitsuki que si no fuera por dar un giro a su vida, nunca la hubiera conocido.

Leona evito la muerte de sus padres incluyendo el alboroto en la aldea desconocida y no estuvo sola ya que creció junto a su hermana, Kaname y su hermano, Taiyo. Provoco la muerte de Goenitz pero aun así el comandante Heidern conoció a la familia Gaidel. Rugal Bernstein no asesino a la esposa e hija de su enemigo pero sucedió todo lo opuesto, como el poder de Orochi no fue liberado…Bernstein se dedico en patrocinar algunos torneos al lado de sus hijos. Adelheid y Rose.

Aunque había ciertos destinos que si se podían alterar pero otros no… ¿Quién sabe que cosas les deparo al resto de sus amigos?

¿Cómo es que Iori e Leona interactúan mucho? Pues cuando quedaron varados y atrapados temporalmente en una época antigua, tuvieron que ayudarse mutuamente ya que ellos buscaban ser felices en sus metas como en sus sueños para el nuevo futuro…Pero su nuevo destino les ofreció amistad, luego una relación y después llegando a su presente ser marido y mujer. Esta vez sin Orochi, sin el disturbio de la sangre, sin el sacrificio de Ash Crimson y sin la existencia de Verse…

— _Feliz navidad, Iori_

— _Feliz Navidad, Leona_

Esto solamente se trataba de dos niños inocentes que querían cumplir sus pequeños sueños y esas pequeñas cosas se volvieron realidad…

 _ **«**_ _No tienes que perseguir tus sueños solo._

 _Me liberaré de estas cadenas que me retienen._

 _Solo tenemos una oportunidad en el amor._

 _No puedo decirle a nadie como es que se acelera mi corazón..._ _ **»**_ _ **(2)**_

 _ **Fin~**_

* * *

 **(1)Isao: Significa hombre valiente. Respecto a este nombre, creo que no se sabe el nombre verdadero del padre de Iori…Así que fue mi idea ponerle nombre.**

 **(2)Los párrafos fueron inspirados por los ost de un grupo, Walkure. Canción específica fuí seleccionando de varias canciones.**

* * *

 _ **N/A: ¡Hola! He regresado y por mi haría la misma entrada que The Joker cuando le encanta intimidar a sus victimas, quiero decir que sea inesperado jajajaj…Okey no.**_

 _ **Quizás tenga algunos errores por ahí, algunos detalles ._. ...Finalizado y publicado (en otro lado) 14/01/17- Publicado en fanfiction 15/01/17**_

 _ **Quería hacer tipo un Happy Ending para esta pareja viendo el lado alterno de su realidad y también felicidad jajaj (oigan tampoco es tan cursi… Como casi lo hago en la mayoría de los casos, eso si no quería dar esa sensación a frecita) Por mi haría un long fic pero necesitaba hacer un one-shot para pulir esta idea antes de crear ese long fic… ¿Cómo surgió esta loca idea? Fue cuando empecé a preguntarme sobre algunos hechos de las sagas de KoF y quizás me habré salteado alguno jajaj**_

 _ **Y si preguntan por el apellido de Leona, es que en realidad "Gaidel" es un apellido pero otros lo toman como nombre jajaja.**_

 _ **¿Por qué mi ausencia? ¿Por qué no hubo actualización de "The Brave Girl"? Pues el año pasado ya casi fines de diciembre y a un día después de haber terminado parte del tercer año de prácticos en la universidad, tuve un pequeño quiebre emocional y familiar lo explique en otros lugares que sin duda doy gracias por los ánimos (y eso que quería abandonar f.f net por estas causas) A veces es difícil perder un ser querido antes de las fiestas y ser la primera en enterarse de todo también deja un gusto amargo…Claramente finalice el año con un gusto amargo…pero bueno, son cosas de la vida y que a veces uno tiene que seguir adelante…**_

 _ **Agradezco a todos que se hayan preocupado, incluyendo a escritores/as, lectores/as que están lejos pero muchas gracias igual :') en serio muchas gracias, no lo explique en la página porque no sabía por dónde empezar… Lo quería comentar cuando subiera el capítulo de The Brave Girl…Quizás este atrasada pero ¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!**_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **¿Cursi…corto? ¿Se merece un long fic?**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
